


Just a little bit

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Gen, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the <i>Samulet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit

He thought he'd forgotten about it. He certainly hadn't consciously thought of it for _years_. When Dean hangs the huge, fake, misshapen amulet on the rearview, though, Sam has to turn away and hide a private smile. 

Dean had to know what throwing it away meant, how it'd torn Sam up. He'd done it on purpose for exactly that reason. He probably hadn't realized how bad it'd hurt, or didn't care, at the time. He doesn't think Dean even understands now what it means to him, and Sam's certainly not going to tell him. 

He's read the Supernatural books before. Then, it was for clues about the apocalypse, things they hadn't noticed or forgotten in the wreck that was their lives back then. He decides to read them again – not because he's a masochist, but because he wonders how much of what they were thinking and feeling bled through to Chuck. Maybe there are some clues to Dean in there. For the first time, he feels grateful for the Supernatural books. Who has someone detailing the events of their lives as they're going through it? Most of that stuff he's forgotten now, and all of it's been forgiven. Time to unravel this thing between him and Dean and start fresh.


End file.
